She's Fabulous, Unlike You
by Jenson22
Summary: She's an actress, she won the Oscar for her movie "Frozen". She's talented, famous, beautiful, and she deserves a guy who has the same characteristics as well. At least, that's what people think. But it turns out, Hiccup Haddock has a potential. Suck at summary, it's a Modern AU Hiccelsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers. It's my second story here, it's a modern AU Hiccelsa. **

**Before I start, I want to thank you guys for the previous story, The Last One. I've seen some critics, supports, love on the reviews. I certainly do enjoy reading down reviews, especially the positive ones. But the critics that I've been seeing refer to the way that I write. As I said before, I'm not a guy who speaks English every day, except on internet. I'm also learning by reading other fanfictions, but hey, I learn **_**slowly.**_** So what I want to say is, don't hope too much on me on the way that I write.**

**But of course, I'll try to improve little by little.**

**Back to the story… I own… nothing.**

It was in the middle of summer, where people went to the beach and tanned their skins, or off for a caravan ride, or hung out with friends, anything to waste the time down.

But not for this guy, Hiccup Haddock was his name. He was named after a warrior of the Vikings, at least, that's what their parents believed. His parents didn't take interest in holiday, nor Hiccup himself. His parents did ask their son whether he'd go to a vacation or something, but yet again, Hiccup said no. They were actually not a rich family, but they were not poor either. Enough to run a decent-size house with a wifi connection. The family could always plan for a holiday, actually. But they just didn't want to. They did what they could do in the holiday, cleaning the house, taking the dog for a walk, spend time on internet, and more. But Hiccup had no problem, his friends invited him to hang out or something. But Hiccup always refused to.

One day at noon, Hiccup was laying down on the sofa, wearing a plain white t-shirt and a grey pants. The male did nothing else except looking at nothing but the white ceiling above him. His parents were gone to a wedding party, which Hiccup didn't join.

His belly made a sign that he was hungry, luckily, his dad left his son some money to buy food.

Hiccup decided to go to the minimarket, he'd just buy a spaghetti for lunch, and cook it at home.

He left the house and walked down the sidewalks, passing houses and whistling down his favorite song.

Since the gap between his house and the minimarket wasn't far, the trip only took 5 minutes. He entered the automatic door, and started to look for his needs.

A sack of spaghetti caught his eyes, but it was the last one. He reached it but was picked up by someone else. The male thought it was just another guy trying to mess with him, but instead, he saw a beautiful blond girl. Her hair was blond, but almost white, to be precise. White skin, braided hair, big blue eyes behind a glasses, those were a perfect combination. The girl also looked at the male, their faces seemed to tell, "Wow!".

"Oh, sorry… Y-you want this?" The girl handed over the spaghetti.

Hiccup lost in thought for a couple of seconds, then he gained up.

"Wh—Oh… No, thanks. You can take it." He responded with a nervous tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I—I'm fine."

"Okay, thanks." The girl smiled a bit and left to the cashier.

Hiccup stared at the girl as she walked out to the door. Was that a superstar that just passed? Or an angel? _A queen?_ Maybe she's all of it. He had never seen a lady more beautiful than that, but he wouldn't have another chance to see her anymore in the future. _Damn it!_

But she seemed to be familiar, Hiccup felt that he saw her before. Probably on internet.

And he now had no spaghetti to eat, which was unfortunate for him. And he missed a beautiful lady, of course, he couldn't just ask for her number. Even her name, that's crossing the line. Well, at least that's for him.

The brunette decided to just have another omelet for the day, as he left the minimarket. The sky was clear, just some white clouds and the sun hovering on the sky. He continued whistling his favorite music. He kept wondering the girl that he just met accidentally._ 'How old is she? Where does she live? What's her number? What's her name?'_

'_Is she single?'_. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the last thought, then he giggled.

'_What am I thinking?... Huh…'_

Eventually, he arrived shortly at his house. He entered the small wood fence and unlocked the door. Toothless, his dog, welcomed his master by jumping happily. Hiccup just patted the head and went to the kitchen to fill his belly.

**-05.00 pm-**

Hiccup's parents hadn't come home yet, surprisingly. Hiccup did nothing since lunch, other than sleeping on the couch. His iPhone rang up inside his pocket, making the brunette to wake up. He grabbed it and sled the answer button.

"Hey son!" It was Stoick Haddock, his dad.

"Hey dad… What's taking you so long, hm?.." Hiccup answered with a sleepy tone.

"Oh, the wedding is over already. But I heard the news that a truck just got flipped and blocked my way to home. So… Me and your mother are staying overnight in a hotel." Stoick explained.

"Oh really? So you're going home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I hope the mess will be cleared soon. You can go to a movie or something if you're bored, but make sure to lock the door."

"Sure dad. Besides, Toothless is here."

"Okay, see you soon. Bye!"

"Bye."

Hiccup yawned loudly like a lion. He knew he couldn't sleep again, and he wouldn't be able to. The brunette had nothing to do, even internet was boring for him. No gadget could entertain him now.

'_What to do… Hmm...'_

Suddenly, he remembered what his father said, go to the movie. He decided that he'd go to the movie and watch something. He ran upstairs to change his clothes into a jean and a blue t-shirt covered with a jacket. Once he was done, he went downstairs walked out from his house. Not forgetting to lock the door.

He went over to his garage, he opened the door, revealing a Volkswagen Golf. He jumped on and drove off.

**-At the Cinema-**

A pair of guards welcomed Hiccup as he walked into the cinema, Hiccup bowed in reply. A familiar sight caught his eyes, it was the lady in the minimarket. There was another lady beside of her, they seemed to be friends. To avoid awkward-meeting, Hiccup immediately joined a line, and waited for his turn to buy the ticket for the movie. The line was short, that he didn't realize that it was his turn now. He walked closer onto the counter, and checked his digital watch. It read 06.20 pm.

"Good evening sir. Which movie do you want to watch tonight?" the woman on the counter asked.

"Good evening. Umm…" Hiccup looked at the movie list and the schedule, "Frozen" would be on show at 06.30 pm, he decided to watch that one.

"I'd like a ticket for…. Frozen."

"Okay, how many seats would you order?"

"Just one."

"Okay, where would you like to sit, sir?" The woman showed the seats list on her computer. Hiccup pointed his finger to the middle seat, which was apparently empty.

"There."

"Nice decision sir. 1 ticket for Frozen, that'd be 40$."

Hiccup dug in his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. He picked up 40$ to pay.

"Thank you very much, sir. Here's your ticket, the movie will be on at studio 3."

"Okay, thanks."

Since the show would be on last than 10 minutes, Hiccup rushed himself into the studio. The lady seemed to be gone already, Hiccup felt relieved for that. If he met again, Hiccup would have nothing to say. He's no good at talking to the opposite gender.

A door with "studio 3" title on it caught Hiccup's eyes. He handed over the ticket to the stewardess and entered the door. The studio wasn't pretty crowded, but it was already dark. It's the sign that the movie was about to start. He looked down for his seat. While walking, Hiccup tripped someone's foot, he almost fell because of it.

"I'm sorry!" The person said.

"It's okay—" Hiccup was cut when he realized that it was the same lady he met before. She was sitting next to another female. Even in the dark, he recognized those big-blue eyes behind the glasses.

Hiccup didn't know what to say, but eventually,

"O-oh. It's you again." Hiccup said.

"Pardon me? I don't see well in the dark." The lady responded. Hiccup exhaled down in relieve, somehow.

"Ah. Nevermind." Hiccup left to his seat. The lady could only wonder who the person she was talking to.

The brunette finally found the seat he ordered. The seat wasn't far from the lady, the gap was just around 5-6 seats. Finally, Disney's trailer started to play. Hiccup tried to make himself comfy and relaxed.

**-2 hours later- **

Hiccup was finally done watching "Frozen". The weird thing was that the character on the movie looked the same like the lady he met. The skin, the eyes, everything looked the same. He could only wonder questions that couldn't be answered. He left the studio decided to hang out on a wifi in the café. He found Starbucks café while walking in the cinema, at least it got "Free-Wifi" sign on it.

He ordered a plain coffee and a chocolate cake, and started to play around on his iPhone.

Hiccup opened down his facebook, he scrolled down to see news and stuffs. There he saw that the "Frozen" had won an Oscar as the best movie of the year. Hiccup looked at a picture where Elsa Winter grabbing the Oscar trophy, along with her sister, Anna Winter. He learnt that Elsa's role was as "Queen Eliz" in the movie, and Anna's role was as "Princess Ann" in the movie.

'_Well this is interesting… Elsa looks like the lady I met in the cinema!'_

Hiccup's attention was turned to a lady taking a seat far from him. It was the same lady again! But Hiccup felt a sense of a _déjà-vu. _He looked at Elsa's picture on his phone, then he looked at the lady. He did the same several times, until he got this.

'_That is Elsa Winter!? I met the Oscar-winner artist, Elsa Winter!?'_

What a day…

**Erhm, let me clear things up!**

**In **_**here**_**, Frozen is **_**not**_** an animated movie. With Elsa herself playing in the movie, but her name in the movie is "Eliz". And Anna's name in the movie is "Ann". So, I kinda created another version of Frozen, but it's just the name.**

**The sisters in here are superstars! So, that's why Hiccup was rather shocked when he realized that he passed a superstar 3 times in a day. Lol.**

**The story is going to take places in summer, and after summer. Which means high school. **

**Do you like the idea? Tell me in the reviews! And don't forget to stay beautiful!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Technicolorphase: Oh my god, thank you so much for telling those mistakes! :D. I've fixed everything you told, I'll try to improve more! And yeah, Elsa was pretty much invisible in the public. Why? You'll find soon enough in this chapter ;).**_

**Oh, since this is a modern AU, I want you guys to know that Elsa's hair in here isn't braided. But on top, it's still the same. So, still 'messy' top, but wavy-unbraided end. Get it?**

**Oh, and she wears glasses.**

**Author's note: I own nothing.**

'_Wow. I just met her three times, first at the minimarket, then at the cinema, and now the third? Is this even possible?'_

Hiccup thought everything he could about Elsa Winter, the artist who's sitting in the same café as Hiccup's. But surprisingly, there were no fans gathering near Elsa. That's another question for Hiccup. And why would she go to a public place like this?

Hiccup questioned everything while staring to the artist, until Elsa herself felt someone was watching her back. Hiccup noticed this, and quickly turned his attention back to his phone.

As Elsa turned around, she saw her sister, Anna Winter. They sat together, enjoying the Wifi while waiting for their orders.

Anna, while enjoying the wifi connection, noticed an unusual sight of Hiccup.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said.

"Hmm?" Elsa replied, not rolling her eyes onto her sister.

"That's the guy you tripped on the movie. The one who said, 'It's you again'". Anna pointed her finger to Hiccup, who was busy with his phone. Hearing this, Elsa gazed to her back, and looked at the guy. It was the same guy in the minimarket.

"Oh, really? I met him while buying the spaghetti this afternoon. I couldn't really see him at dark back then." Elsa explained.

"You met him before? What's his name?" Anna asked. Elsa didn't answer, instead, she took a deep breath and walked over to the male.

'_This is my chance.' _Elsa thought.

"Hi there." Elsa greeted to a drinking Hiccup. Hiccup swallowed his coffee and put back the glass to see the person, his forest-green eyes immediately widened.

"H-hi." Hiccup hesitantly answered. He could feel his burning cheeks.

"I'm sorry for the incident back on the movie. You almost fell, didn't you?"

"O-oh, it-it is okay, Miss…"

"Miss? Aw come on, I bet we're the same age!" Elsa giggled at Hiccup's reaction. Hiccup just smiled a bit in reply.

"Do you know me?" Elsa asked.

"Not much… Only your name, I guess." Hiccup confessed.

"Yeah. I'm Elsa Winter, you probably already knew. Oh well, what's your name?"

"Hiccup Haddock."

"Pardon me?"

"Hiccup, Haddock." Hiccup pressed every word.

"Oh… Interesting name. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

"… Did you enjoy my movie, Frozen?"

"Yeah, I did", then Hiccup realized something, "But why would you watch your own movie?"

"Why not? That was the second time I watched that movie."

"And the second time you watched yourself. Ahaha." Hiccup tried to joke, but it was faint when he looked up to Elsa's face that showed no smile at all.

"Yeah, I guess."

Some awkward silent passed…

"It's an honor to meet a person like you Miss. Elsa, but I-I better get going." Hiccup said as he stood up.

"You're leaving already?" Elsa's face showed some disappointment.

"Yeah… Uh, I just have to." Hiccup said no reason.

"Okay then. Bye!"  
"Bye."

The two separated, Hiccup went out from the café and think about the moment he just had several seconds ago. Was he now officially a friend of Elsa Winter? They talked, no, Elsa talked to Hiccup like he's a long friend somehow. But Hiccup made things awkward when he tried to joke. And Elsa was no ordinary women, she's an actress, a superstar, a queen! The whole internet was talking about her and her movie, and this one hell lucky person met her in real life, Hiccup Haddock. Hiccup stressed out until he'd just go to his car and go home.

**-The next morning-**

Hiccup opened his eyes, a ceiling with a fan hanging on it welcomed his eyes. He reached his eyes and rubbed it to gain more clear vision. His parents hadn't come home yet. Last night, before heading to sleep, Hiccup got another text from his father, telling that they would arrive at home around 12 o'clock in the middle of the day.

Hiccup wouldn't have another egg for his breakfasts, he thought that the minimarket would already have new stock of spaghetti. To prepare himself, Hiccup went to the bathroom and washed himself, changed his outfit into a Germany football t-shirt, with a short pants at the bottom. Finally, he put on the chain for Toothless, his all-black Siberian dog. The dog jumped in excitement while Hiccup putting on the chain, so it's kinda hard to prepare Toothless for a walk, and Hiccup would avoid Toothless' tongue.

The male walked down on the sidewalks, along with his dog. The street near his house was quiet, just a few car passed. Toothless accelerated, making his owner being pulled. Now Toothless was taking Hiccup for a walk, rather than Hiccup taking Toothless for a walk.

Minutes passed, and they arrived on the minimarket. Hiccup tied Toothless' chain on a nearby tree. No people usually walked down the sidewalks, so Toothless wouldn't bark to anyone. Hiccup entered the minimarket and there he saw a treasure, a box of spaghetti. Not just one, but 6 of them. The market seemed to already put their stock back. He picked it up, then he grabbed a mineral water from the fridge for jogging. The male paid the things he bought, all in sudden, he heard Toothless barking from outside.

He grabbed the plastic filled with his spaghetti and his water and ran outside.

What he saw was, rather surprisingly, it's Elsa Winter again, wearing a tight jean with a normal light-blue t-shirt.

"Toothless! Stop it!" Hiccup pulled Toothless back.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your dog there… I shouldn't have—" Elsa replied, but was cut by Hiccup.

"Sorry? I was the one who supposed to say that." Hiccup took Toothless' rope and calmed down his dog.

"Oh-uh, yeah. Sorry."

Hiccup giggled a bit, "You live here Miss. Elsa?"

"Miss? Really, how old are you? And yes, I just moved here." Elsa burst to laugh, hearing the male's word.

"18, but I'm turning 19 soon enough." Hiccup decided to not ask for her address.

"Oh really? I'm 18 as well."

"Okay…"

Some awkward seconds passed, with Hiccup and Elsa saying, "Um", "Uhm", "Hmm", and "Mmm".

But suddenly…

"I should get going" the two said in the same time, they shared a surprised expression and then giggled a bit. Toothless stared at the humans curiously.

"Good day." Yet again they said in the same time, as Elsa entered the minimarket and Hiccup turned around and left.

'_What in the bloody hell was that Hiccup?' _Hiccup whispered as he mentally slapped himself.

Hiccup tried to forget what happened a few moments ago, by walking to the park. It took 5 minutes for them to jog from the minimarket to the park. A gate with "City Park" sign on it caught Hiccup's eyes, he entered it and saw few people walking down the paths. Hiccup walked across the woody area, until a view of grass field came to view. A field filled with nothing but grass and a few people with their dogs. The sky showed nothing but a light blue color with some white clouds. It's a perfect place for Toothless to stretch his muscles. Hiccup let go of his dog, making the dog to run happily. Seeing this, Hiccup sat down and drank some of his water. Soon enough, his vision became blurry.

The sky was awake, but Hiccup wasn't.

**-1 hour later-**

Something licked down Hiccup's cheek while he was asleep. The licks didn't stop until Hiccup grumbled a bit and rolled over to another side. But then, the same thing happened again.

"Mmm… Go away Toothless…" Hiccup said, still shutting his eyes.

Nothing happened, just the same licks again on Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup finally peeled his eyes to see who the licker was. It turned out that it wasn't Toothless, it was a small poodle dog.

"Huh? Who are you little guy?" Hiccup stared at the dog on his right, the dog's fur was very white, more like snow rather than fur.

Out from nowhere, a beautiful lady approached the male from behind. The poodle dog noticed this and ran up to the lady. Seeing this, Hiccup turned around to see the dog. But what he saw, was yet again, no-one else but Elsa Winter. She grabbed the dog and kept it in her arms.

"Hello there, enjoying the sky?" Elsa greeted with her perfect smile curved on her lips.

Hiccup stood up, he cleaned his back from dirt as he replied, "Yeah—no. I mean, yeah. The air was just too heavy for me". Yet Hiccup tried to joke again, but this time, it worked.

"Hahaha… Did Olaf disturb you?"

"Olaf?"

"My little dog here, his name is Olaf."

"Oh. No, your dog did nothing _at all."_

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing in here anyway? Don't you have a bed in your house?" Elsa giggled a bit.

"Just taking my dog for a walk" Hiccup whistled loudly with his finger, "Toothless!"

Out from the woody area, Toothless showed up and came to his master. The dog sat down right beside of Hiccup and laid down his body on the grass.

"You useless mammal…" Hiccup complimented, making Elsa to laugh.

"Ahaha… Toothless, huh? That's a cute name."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

…..

"But one question!" Hiccup said as he pointed his finger up, "Why would you go to a public place like this? You're famous, you know. Fans might attack you." Elsa raised an eyebrow after hearing this question.

"Well, the reason is kinda weird… I have to say. But this glasses," Elsa pointed to her glasses, "Makes me invisible. I mean, no one realized me at all!"

"What?" Hiccup was confused.

"I don't know, Hiccup. I'm confused as well." Elsa giggled a bit at the end.

"Okay… I'll take that. Maybe people considered you as a big fan of Frozen."

"Yeah, I also tried to make myself not look like Eliz, such as putting this glasses on, not braiding my hair, and not putting make up. I still want to do my daily activities without being bothered, you know. "

"Am I bothering you?" Hiccup put a small smile.

"N-no! I think I'm the one who's bothering you."

"Nah. You're lucky that you moved here, only few people live here. So it should be peaceful for you."

"I hope so."

"How long have you moved here?"

"Just 3 days, actually. But I actually moved to my old house." Elsa pointed her thumb to her right.

"Old house?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. When I was 5, I moved to there from Norway. And I stayed there for 5 years, then I moved back again to Norway. But to finish High schools and to start college, I decided to stay here."

"Oh… "

Hiccup gazed to the sky, the sun almost set to the top. Seeing this, Hiccup checked his watch, it read 11.30 am. His parents were coming home in 30 minutes.

"Uh, it's nice to talk to you Elsa. But I gotta go." Hiccup excused, as he put on the chain on Toothless' neck.

"It's nice to talk to you too. Wait, can I have your number?" Elsa responded, Hiccup's eyes went wide hearing this.

"Uh, suuure…"

"Thanks." Elsa picked up her iPhone from her pocket, as Hiccup told the number.

"…And that's it. You should miscall me, so I can have your number as well. I'll see you soon." Hiccup continued after telling his number.

"Thanks again Hiccup! I'll see you soon!" Elsa thanked again, as she turned around and left. Hiccup did the same.

'_Finally, I have a friend', _Elsa secretly whispered.

**I see that you guys like my idea, huh? Elsa's childhood will be explained in the future, not the one on the movie, of course. And remember, Frozen in here, is only a movie. So things are different, except that Elsa and Anna are still sisters.**

**Any mistakes on the writing above? Please do tell me in the reviews.**

**Review and stay beautiful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, sorry for the long update. It's okay if you can't apologize me. Why? Well, school, and many more craps and shits.**

**And while I was gone, I was thinking about how this fic will be going. And I just got some inspiration from the past days.**

**Remember that Elsa is an artist in here? Well, she's gonna do something epic in here.**

**Alright, let's get started.**

**I do not own anything.**

**-The next day, morning-**

**-Hiccup's room-**

Another morning in the summer, which means no alarm would wake the sleeping brunette on the bed.

But Hiccup decided to wake a bit earlier for the day, just to watch youtube. Yeah, Youtube. Watching Youtube had been Hiccup's hobby in the summer, since Television was a bit boring for this person. Youtube will always have something new in the morning.

The clock hit precisely 6 o'clock in the morning, and Hiccup somehow peeled his eyes all in sudden. He sat down on the bed for a while, he reached the laptop on the nearby table, and pressed the power button. Hiccup stood up and stretched his body parts, he was wearing a no shirt, just a black short pant on the bottom. Hiccup's laptop requested to enter a password, so Hiccup did. Immediately, Hiccup clicked on Google Chrome and opened youtube.

Hiccup subscribed to some gaming channels, comedy channels, and many more. He used to watch videos in the morning until he forgot to have breakfasts.

What had been popular in Youtube communities showed up in the video lists, as he scrolled down and down.

Then something caught Hiccup's eyes.

"Elsa Winter accepted Ice Bucket challenge!"

'…_. What?'_ Hiccup thought as he processed what he just read.

Without any further, Hiccup immediately pressed the title of the video.

Once he clicked it, an Advertisement immediately showed up, which of course, Hiccup skipped over it. The video buffered for a while, then it started.

An Elsa Winter appeared in the video, standing in a garden, and wearing a tight jean, and a shirt with Frozen's logo on it.

"Hi, I'm Elsa Winter. And I was challenged to do the ice bucket challenge. And I gladly accepted it!" Elsa said in excitement.

Elsa glanced to her right, and gave a little nod to someone. Out from nowhere, Elsa was poured by a bucket filled with ice cubes and cold water. Elsa shut her eyes and struggled to hold the cold, the cold _did _bother her.

Few seconds later, Elsa giggled and started walked to her right, towards her sister, who was holding the bucket. The camera followed Elsa's movement.

"D-damn you Anna.. Ahahaha…" Elsa said as she pushed her sister a bit.

Anna giggled back, "Well you accepted the challenge and here's what you got for it!"

"It's so c-cold. Could you get me a towel?" Elsa requested, her arms hugged her own body to keep warm.

"Not until you finish this video. You're not done yet." Anna giggled.

"Oh yeah.." Elsa turned her face to the camera.

"So, I will challenge 3 people, and these people have to accept in the next 24 hours. Okay, I challenge… My sister here…" Elsa smiled evilly.

"What!? No, you can't do that!"

"Oh I already did! And… Merida Dunbroch, the famous girl from 'Brave', and Rapunzel Corona, from 'Tangled'. Tell these girls if you need to, meanwhile I'll have my revenge to my sister here." Elsa turned her face to Anna, which Anna backed off a bit.

"Okay… Do it." Anna gave up, making Elsa to laugh at Anna's reaction.

The video straightly jumped, where Elsa was ready with the bucket on her hand, and Anna in endure mode.

"Okay here we go!" Elsa exclaimed as she poured her sister with the water in the bucket.

After being poured, Anna ran off somewhere, exclaiming, "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

Seeing this, Elsa rolled on the grass and laughed really hard.

And, the video ended.

Hiccup just giggled at the end, as he scrolled down to see the likes. There were more than one hundred and ninety thousand likes, and with just less than a thousand dislikes, since "Frozen" was the best movie of the year – or probably the best of the decade. This was probably the most liked video on Youtube, in Hiccup's mind.

The male decided to call it an end already, hunger made him stood up and left the room.

Hiccup ran down the stairs saw no one in the first floor. His parents would already leave for work before Hiccup could even wake up. Yeah, his parents worked at summer. But that didn't bother Hiccup at all.

Hiccup walked to the kitchen and picked up the cereal. He also picked up a box of milk from the fridge, and he started his weird-habit.

He filled his bowl full of milk, followed with the cereal. He hopped onto a sofa and turned on the TV, displaying his favorite channel, National Geographic. Rather than using the spoon to eat the cereal, instead, he drank all of the milk first by sucking them from the side of the bowl. Within seconds, he finished the milk. Then he started eating the cereal by spoon slowly.

Well, it's Hiccup.

His attention was focused to the TV. Out of nowhere, his dog, Toothless, an all-black siberian husky hopped onto the sofa. Hiccup just patted the dog and turned his attention back to the TV. But, all in sudden, the TV turned to adevrtisements. Seeing this, Hiccup walked back to the kitchen to fill his cereal back.

"The snow queen took on the ice bucket challenge!" the TV suddenly mentioned.

Hiccup ran back to the TV to see this, as the TV showed exactly the same video as Hiccup watched previously.

"Wow, she must be really famous, eh?" Hiccup commented.

**-3 hours later-**

Hiccup, with a hoodie on, walked out from his house to have some fresh air. There's nothing but shining sun and a clear sky above him. He decided to go the minimarket to buy his food for the day. While walking, he thought every kind of food he could buy from the minimarket. This minimarket had been his favorite one, since it provided tons of food in a small building.

Without even looking at the way he walked, Hiccup bumped to someone else.

"Ouch!.." cried the person.

"Oh sorry—" Hiccup looked up, a beautiful pair of eyes belonged to Elsa Winter welcomed him "Oh sorry Miss. Elsa, I wasn't paying attention while walking".

"Hm? Oh it's you again!" Elsa giggled a bit.

"Yeah, it's me again.. Haha.." Hiccup added a small laugh. But he noticed a masker covering half of her face.

"Why are you wearing a masker?" He pointed his finger at Elsa's masker.

"Oh... It's the ice bucket challenge. Ahaha." Hiccup raised an eyebrow after hearing this.

"Really? When did you do the challenge?"

"Yesterday evening... It was rather stupid to do the challenge outdoor and while the weather is a bit windy. So yeah, I got cold." Elsa curved a smile behind her masker.

"The whole world is talking about the snow queen got chilled, the ice queen lost her magic by taking the ice bucket challenge, and many more." Hiccup explained.

"Ah... It's because of the movie, right? I don't have those kind of magic, y'know."

"Of course you don't."

"...Maybe I should have challenged you instead, huh?" Elsa said all in sudden.

"What? No, you can only nominate 3 people. That's the rule." Hiccup defended.

"Aw come on!"

"Nope, nope." Hiccup shook his head.

"You refused the ice queen's order?"

"I just did, so yes."

"Come on..." Elsa somehow put on her puppy eyes on, and glared to Hiccup's green eyes.

"...Fine." Hiccup gave up at the eyes.

"Yay! I'll text you my adress and we'll do it!"

"Yeah... Of course..."

**I guess that's it for now.**

**I don't own the ice bucket challenge, youtube, and anything else. **


End file.
